


Understanding

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, isaac feelings, mama mccall is my fave, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac keeps showing up wherever Melissa is. She's beginning to wonder about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> #7 for keysmashblog's this might help challenge. in which i have a lot of feelings about actual puppy isaac lahey

Ever since Scott had come to her late one night asking if Isaac could stay with them for awhile, Melissa noticed the kid had the strangest habit of showing up wherever she was.

The first time it happened, Melissa wrote it off as coincidence. She’d been cleaning up after dinner - stupid dishwasher broken again - while the boys did homework. She was elbows deep in sudsy water, scrubbing at plates, and had just taken one out to inspect for cleanliness when she heard a timid voice call out, “Ms. McCall?”

Melissa was so startled she dropped the plate she was holding. It would’ve shattered on the floor if not for Isaac’s supernatural speed and reflexes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He handed back the plate.

“It’s alright.” Though it was disquieting that she hadn’t felt the telltale sensation of tingling on the back of her neck that she always got whenever someone watched her. And that must’ve shown on her face - or Isaac heard it in her heartbeat - because he looked so sad and worried, like Melissa would punish him or something.

That look broke Melissa’s heart.

She grinned, gently elbowed Isaac in the side and said, “since you’re here you might as well help.”

Isaac smiled and shuffled next to her. “Okay.”

—

The next time it happened Melissa was coming home from her late shift. The house was dark and the motorbike was in the driveway so she knew the boys were there. Asleep, by the looks of it. And she knew how heavy a sleeper Scott was so Melissa didn’t worry about being quiet as she moved about the house.

“Hi, Ms. McCall,” a voice called out from the dark living room.

“Jesus!”

A light flicked on and Melissa saw Isaac’s sheepish grin. “Sorry. I forget not everyone can see in the dark as well as I can.”

Her heart still pounding, Melissa went and joined Isaac on the couch. “What are you doing up? Having trouble sleeping?”

Isaac shrugged. “Yeah,” and then looked around like he was waiting for something. It was odd but Melissa didn’t question it when Isaac suddenly smiled more sincerely at her.

“C’mon, then. I’ll make you some tea. It always does the trick when Scott has trouble falling asleep.”

“Thanks, Ms. McCall.”

“You know you can call me Melissa.”

Isaac just shook his head and followed her into the kitchen.

—

Then there was the time Melissa yelled upstairs to the boys that she was going grocery shopping. Isaac had leaped down the entire flight of stairs and offered to go with her.

—

Melissa was starting to wonder if maybe he had a crush on her.

—

It wasn’t until one day when Melissa was curled up on the couch reading that she got what Isaac was doing. He’d walked in and went right for the couch, sitting close to Melissa’s feet.

“What are you reading?”

She blushed a little because, well, “it’s just some dumb romance novel I picked up at the grocery store.”

“My mom used to read those too.” Isaac’s smile was bittersweet.

And, oh. Oh. Melissa understood now.

“Yeah?” She reached her arm out and rested it on the back of the couch hoping Isaac would pick up on the cue.

He did, leaning back and towards Melissa as he smiled. “She had a huge collection. Every year or so she’d donate them to the church library and laugh at their scandalized faces.”

Melissa laughed and hugged Isaac closer to her body. “Sounds like your mom was quite the woman.”

“She was.” And though it sounded sad, Isaac was luaghing along.

—

So it came as no surprise when Melissa woke up after the night’s events and found Scott and Isaac watching over her.

The boys got up to leave when Melissa insisted she needed to get ready for work. At the last second, though, she held Isaac back.

“I really appreciate what you did last night, Isaac.”

Frowning, Isaac said, “but I feel asleep.”

“Still, Isaac, thank you.”

He shrugged but looked pleased nonetheless. “No problem, Ms. McCall.”

She ruffled Isaac’s hair, delighting in the way he ducked his head like a small child. Who would’ve thought, all these years later, she’d have another boy in the house she could call her own. It brought tears to her eyes as she pulled Isaac into the type of hug she’d always reserved for Scott.

“You know you can call me mom, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if isaac's mom ever got mentioned in the show. i certainly can't remember anything about her. but it's my personal headcanon that the laheys lost her in a similar fashion to the stilinskis. the difference between isaac's dad and stiles's is how the men reacted to their grief. 
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr or twitter (both use the name creampuffsteph, sorry i'm to lazy to link...) and keep up to date on these ficlets and other stuff i randomly flail about.


End file.
